Highway to hell school
by DoNtJuDgEfRoMsEeInG
Summary: A new mysterious girl didn't just pop out of no where. He wants to know more and more till he knows everything. Narusaku. High school.


Sakura's POV

*beep* *beep* *beep* *SMASH*

'Well here goes another school.'-I thought to myself.

I tried to get up but I just couldn't,my energy was to the lowest levels.

Forcily I got up and made my way to the bathroom and looked at myself. Messy pink hair with faded black highlights ,a 2 year old tattoo on my right arm and 15 piercings on my ears. I laughed at myself. I couldn't get any worse could I. I got into the shower and took my strawberry bubblegum shampoo. I turned off the cold water and made my way to the closet. I really wasn't in the mood to wear something fancy I mean it's school right not some fancy shit. I took a red t-shirt, my black striped jeans that I matched with my leather jacket and went downstairs. Didn't bother about make-up ,don't really care about that kind of my breakfast I just took an apple and took my skateboard to school.

Naruto's POV

God damn that teme he just had to drag me to school early today hadn't he.

''Hey dobe are you done talking to yourself?''-said *cough* *cough* Sas-gay I mean Sasuke. Which is supposed to be my best friend.

''Why you teme!''-I yelled at him (at least I tried before he cut me off).

"Hn. Whatever. Let's get to class we are late already."-said teme with his famous pick-up lines.

''Grrrrr fine."-I growled. I mean how could we be late when he woke me up so early , but in the end there's no point in arguing him. His head is as hard as a pigs if that made any sense.

Sasuke's POV

Me and the dobe made our way through the school yard and I was actually very surprised that not all my fan girls were here. Karin and Ami were definitely here I could hear them screaming ,they are like creepy stalkers. But I'm getting off the topic, the thing is that they were talking about some new girl. I bet it will be just another fangirl like I don't have enough of those already , they are so annoying.

As we arrived to the class , we met all of our gang friends.

Which was a mix of 7 boys and 3 girls. Yeah we really need to work on the girls part. And then our teacher popped out of nowhere ,which is unbelievable cause he's always late.

Normal POV

"Well hello there students"-said Kakashi not bothering looking up from his perverted book.-"as some of you know and some of you don't care we are having a new student"

And for the first time he carefully closed the book and putted it on the left side of his desk. Then he kind of shouted.-"You can come in".

And an average height girl with bubblegum pink hair and solid emerald eyes walked in.

"You may introduce yourself now."-said Kakashi with a smile on his face which was quite hard to see through the mask.

"Um...My name is Sakura Haruno. Age 16 .Favourite color red and the rest you can find out by yourself."-said Sakura with a smile on her face.

Most of the hands were raised up.

"Yes my hair is naturally pink."-she said like reading their minds.

Half of the hands were down.

" The guy with the tattooed triangles ,what is your question?"-asked Sakura while pointing at Kiba.

"Do you have a boyfriend? "asked Kiba winking at Sakura.

"Looks like we have a player here."-she responded laughing a little bit.-"But no I haven't."

"MEEEEE,PLEASEEEE SAKURA-CHAN I WANNA ASK YOU SOMETHING."-and of course the last hand that was raised. Naruto's hand.

"Yeah the hyperactive guy with the orange suit, who is making my eardrums bleed."-said Sakura, pointing at our hyperactive Naruto.

"Do you like ramen?"-asked Naruto really hoping that her answer would be yes.

"Ramen is my favorite food."-said Sakura really confident.

"Wooooow."-that's all Naruto could say .No words could describe his happenes.

"Ooookay...Sakura you can sit next to Gaara."-Kakashi said going back to his perverted book.

"Sure."said Sakura smiling at of course Gaara smiled back.

Naruto's POV

This new girl is AWSOME with capitals ,I mean she even loves ramen. And I swear I could see a smile in Gaaras face when he saw her. I wonder if they know , what?! Were they just hugging ,that's impossible .I really need to know more about this 'new girl'.

* * *

><p><strong>First of I don't own Naruto (obviously)<strong>

**And I putted the A/N (author note) here cause if I put it in the beginning then no one will read it ^~^.(obviously for the second time)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review cause it effin helps a lot plus u got nothing to lose right. **

**I will update really soon *pinkie promise*.**

**-DoNtJuDgEfRoMsEeInG**


End file.
